glee_a_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Millie
Millie is a main character on Glee: A New Touch. She is a member of New Directions. She debuts in New Geek. Season one New Geek Millie is first seen enjoying the performance of Call Me Maybe at Mckinley´s pavilion. She then auditions for New Directions with I´m Yours by Jason Mraz. Artie whistled at her and says she gots a cool indie artist thing. Rachel and Blaine said her voice was incredible. New Directions Millie is happy to read her name on the callback list for new directions. She is then introduced to New Directions by Will and is received happily by everyone. They all perform Don´t Stop Beilivin´. Come On Millie doesn´t raise her hand when Will asks who wants the lead in the school performance. Later, she is approached by Joe who tells her she is great and her voice is awesome and that she should compete for the lead too. Joe convinces her and she sings Price Tag and asks Artie who will have the lead and makes Artie change his mind, and he says that Brandon, Brittany, Marley and her got the lead.The performance was a disaster as Brandon and Brittany fought between each other and ended up on the floor. Then, they reconcile and sing My Love Is Your Love and share a big group hug. I Love You, Baby Millie is approached by Joe and she tells him he was right and she could get part of the lead, Joe tells her she´s great, and they continue talking down the hallway. She and Joe support Artie´s candidacy for senior president and join his election´s group. She is present at Artie´s president celebration, and is seen dancing with Joe to I love You, Baby. Shinning Star When Will asked the glee club which musical they wanted to do, she says she isn´t so fond of musicals, and Martin agrees. She then welcomes Rodrigo to the glee club, and is worried to see Jake go. Glee-vita Millie is again approached by Joe on the hallways, who tries to persue her to audition as Evita on the musical, but she refuses to. She says she´s worried about Jake, as nobody had seen him since he left glee club, and she and Joe determine to find him. She´s later seen dancing on the performace of Buenos Aires. Later on, she´s at Breadstix during the glee club´s musical after-party, hugging Joe, leaving a question mark on their relationship. Hold On Millie and Joe are talking to Principal Figgin´s about Jack Melborn. He states Jack has been missing school for over two weeks, and that he contacted his mother, but says he´s not home, and he states he has gone missing. Millie is still determiend to find him. She is then at the choir room when Will announces they need to prepare their playlist for sectionals. Millie and Joe investigated about Jake, and finally could fine his location: Mckinley´s dumpsters. They find Jake on one of the dumpsters, depressed. Millie tells him everyvody´s worried, and that they need him on glee club. He refuses to go back, and Millie and Joe start singing Pumped Up Kicks, and they are then joined happily by Jake. They finally bring Jake back to glee club, and they all thank her for bringing him back. Showdown Millie and the rest of the glee club travel to Pavster´s High School for sectionals. Eva, Martin, Rodrigo and her perform Locked Out of Heaven at sectionals, and the glee club ranks first at sectionals, advancing to regionals. She is then at the choir room when Will announces he´ll marry Emma in a week. Wedding Blues Millie is present at Will and Emma`s wedding, sitting with the new directions members. At the party, she talks with Puck and they form a friendship. After that, she is depressed to see Martin and Tracy dancing, and, in jelousy, kills Joe, who reacts reluctant and leaves. Just Like a Pill Will gives a new assingment of the week: Pink, after Jill reveals her preagnancy. Millie is one to console Jill. She approaches Joe, who has been ignoring her since the wedding, and tells him she`s sorry for acting quickly. She then sings Please Don`t Leave me at the choir room for Joe, with great ovation from the public. At the end of the week, she sings back-up vocals in Fucking Perfect to Jill, and Joe tells her they can try their relationship again. Solos *'I´m Yours- New Geek' *'Price Tag- Come On'